No One Touches My Fuusuke
by JayGreen1402
Summary: When someone knocks on Nagumo's door, he didn't expect it to be Suzuno, he was supposed to be somewhere else. What is wrong, Fuusuke?
1. Chapter 1

No One Touches My Fuusuke - A  
Nagumo's p.o.v.

Someone knocks on my door, and I walk to it to open it. "Fuusuke?"

He's standing there, in my door opening, rubbing his upperarms and looking around nervously. There's a strange look in his eyes, almost... Haunted. His eyes flash to me and I'm sure of my conclusion.

Just as I open mouth to ask him what's wrong, he speaks.

"Hi. Can I come in?"

I nod and hold the door open for him. I frown, his voice sounded strange, almost shaking, that's nothing for him. When I turn around and close the door behind me, he's standing in the middle of the room, which is even more unlike him.

"Fuusuke? What's wrong?"

He opens and closes his mouth a few times, then suddenly collapses to his knees, tears rolling down his cheeks. Something in me strucks me with fear, something is completely wrong, Fuusuke never cries.

I walk to him and kneel down in front of him.

"What happened? I thought you were at Sagi's to suprise him because he came back..?"

Naruya Sagi is Fuusuke's boyfriend, for almost 4 months now. He went away for a week and Fuusuke missed him terribly, so when he came back today, he went straight to his house to suprise him with a visit.

Sagi is a lucky guy, having Fuusuke. Wait, could he be the reason for his tears? If he hurt him, I'll rip him to tiny pieces. No one, no one touches my Fuusuke.

Okay, he's not actually mine, but I wish he was.

"I... I was there... B-but h-he..."

He lets out a cry and throws his arms around my neck. For a moment, I'm stunned and don't know what to do, but I quickly adapt to the situation and stroke his hair.

"What was wrong?" Something flashes through my mind.

"Was he with someone else?" Fuusuke shakes his head.

"N-no.. I-it was really nice and we were kissing a bit but he wanted... He wanted more... I said: 'no I'm not ready.' but he kept going on and..."

He pulls back and shows me his arms. At first, I don't know what I should see, but then I notice the red lines on his wrists.

"H-he tied me up, saying that it'd feel nice if I just stopped resisting..."

When I can rip my gaze from his wrists, I look at his face. His eyes are red, tears still running down his cheeks, with my thumb, I wipe one away.

"I..." I'm speechless.

"What can I do for you?"

He shrugs and looks away. Even though his face is red, my shirt stained with his tears and his eyes still look haunted, he looks gorgeous.

"I ran out... Yelling that we were over..."

His gaze is casted to the ground.

"I never thought he'd do something like that... I really didn't.."

I shake my head. "No one expected it Fuusuke."

He looks back at me and smiles weakly.

"Thank you, for... Everything... Hearing me out and all."

I smile back. "It's nothing, I'm your friend right? Friends do that for each other."

A last tear rolls over his cheek and I watch it stain his beautiful skin.

"Best Friends," he whispers.

I stand up. "Come on, let's go play sakka."

He looks up at me and my stretched out hand, when he takes it, my heart skips a beat. It skips one more when he stands up close to me, his face inches away from my own.

"Yeah... I'll be there in a minute... I just want to take a shower.."

I nod knowing what he means, he needs to –or at least try- wash off the feeling.

"I'll see you in a few then, I'll be on the field." I wish I could finish these words with a kiss on his forehead, but I can't. I just let go of his hand and walk out of my room, downstairs and out to the sakka field.

But it takes so long, normally Fuusuke showers around 5 minutes, 7 with dressing, but it's been 20 and he's still not here.

I decide to take a look. Walking up to his room, I wonder what I'll do to Sagi. He didn't know what he started when he touched my Fuusuke like that. Once again, I know he's not mine, and, once again, I wish he was.

Without knocking, I open his door, regretting the action the minute I walk in. He's standing there, in nothing but his boxers, looking into the mirror. I gasp.

His body is covered in bruises and scratches.

"Did he do that to you?" He jumps and turns around, looking at me like he's been caught doing something not allowed, while actually I was the one looking at him, at the muscle lines on his shoulders, the soft skin of his back...

I could go on like this for hours -and I probably would have if he didn't answer.

"Y-yes..."

It's only now that I truly notice what Sagi did to him. He destroyed the careless and happy boy that I call my Best Friend, he broke his mind, his body and -most of all- his heart.

Fuusuke looks at the ground, trembling.

"C-can you do something for me Haruya?"

"I guess." He looks unsure.

"Really? It's kinda weird to ask..."

"I'm sure I can handle it, and if I can't, I can just decline, right?" He nods, then seems to be at a loss for words.

"Come closer," he finally whispers. I do as he asks and take a few steps in his direction. "Closer."

I come closer, I am at such a distance now that all I have to do is stretch my arm and I can touch him.

"Closer." I swallow. "Are you sure?"

"Yes."

So I come closer, until my chest is next to his shoulder. I'm trying to remember how to breathe but with his -almost completely bare- body so close to my own, it's like everything I ever learned is washed from my brain.

"Touch me." Again, his voice is a whisper, but his eyes are closed and it seems like he's practically begging me.

My heart pounds when I slowly lift my hand. I place it on his waist, and immediately my fingertips feel his perfectly soft skin. I take in a ragged breath and can feel goosebumps rise all over me.

"Go on." I bite my lip, should I really do this? I don't know what he feels and I don't want to regret anything.

"Fuusuke..." Now it's _me _ whispering.

"Haruya, please, I can't get the feeling of his hands off me."

"I can't... I can't do anything I... I'd..."

His eyes open and flash up to mine.

"I..." I can't look into his eyes when I tell him this, avoiding his gaze, I look at the ground.

"I can't do it because you wouldn't feel the same." Great Haruya, he just got raped by his -ex- boyfriend and now you throw your hidden love on him. Think that'll make him feel better?

Ugh, I'm such an idiot.

"I'm sorry." The sound of his voice breaks my heart. Only I have a broken heart, and he has a broken body, mind _and_ heart.

I am a selfish idiot.

He lays his hand in my neck and pulls my face down. He... Wait what? Yes, he really has his hand in the back of my neck, and is really pulling my face closer to his own.

My eyes widen and I open my mouth to say something, but don't get the chance to, since he presses his own to mine. All of it, his hand, his bare body, my hand on his skin and mostly, this kiss, make my mind go completely wild.

My heart was already pounding but now it's really pumping like it wants to jump out of my chest. My free hand clenches the fabric of my jeans, hoping to get a grip on the world.

What's happening? Why is Fuusuke kissing me? I thought he was in love with Sagi...? But all of my thoughts are wiped away in one go when his tongue slowly makes its way in between my still parted lips.

Lighting strucks my body and electricity slams through my veins. I open my mouth a bit further, letting a soft moan escape. This seems to turn him on, because he tilts his head to deepen the kiss and his hands make their way down to my waist. What am I doing?

I'm being stupid, Fuusuke isn't in love with me or feels anything past friendship towards me. Not that I could see how he would; I'm not particulary handsome, there are a lot of cute guys around and why would he deserve me?

Even now, I'm being selfish, being afraid of getting hurt while he's the broken one. So I pull back and try to look at him, which shouldn't be too hard considering our position, but he's making it difficult.

"Fuusuke... What are you doing?"

Now I have his attention, his sharp blue eyes snap up to mine. "I love you Haruya."

I have to blink before I can even think normal, but then shake my head.

"You can't..." He takes a step back.

"How can't I? Who says it hasn't been hidden in me all this time? Who says I never really loved Sagi? How could you know? You can't look into my head!"

His words hurt but I can't let that show. "No, I can't, so I can't see if you mean this or that you just said that while not being able to function properly because of what happened to you? Who knows if your feelings are true and not a story told in an imaginary state?"

He's faster than me, he's always been, but now it's clear. He slams me against the wall with a single hit and stands in front of me.

"How come you don't believe me when I say that? Would you believe me if I said I hated you?"

His eyes pin into mine like daggers, I can only look down.

"I don't know..." My breathing is ragged because I've just been slammed into a wall and because he's still so close to me.

"Please Haruya... Believe me... I love you... Really... I... I don't know how to explain it. You're too sweet, kind and cute not to fall in love with... believe me Haruya..."

With every pause between his words, a tear rolls down his cheek. I can't stand seeing him like this, but no matter how hard I try, I can't believe him. Lifting my hand, I stroke the hair from his face, knowing that I can't stop the tears.

"Prove me then," my voice is strange, lower than normally, ha, I guess something in me does believe him. Eh, duh, I've loved him for months, no years, of course a part of me hoped that he was in love with me too, and that part believes him.

"Okay," he says and with those words, his hands move under my shirt. I gasp, what is he- my thoughts can't go any further when his fingertips run smoothly over my skin.

"Feel me," he whispers so close to my ear that I have to close my eyes in order to control myself.

His hands move up to pull my shirt over my head, and when he does so, I open my eyes for maybe half a second, only to see his blue eyes inces away from my own.

It's strange how I imagined him rushed and maybe even a bit rough with his hands but that they now move very carefully and soft over my chest, making me shut my eyes again. His fingertips move up over my neck and touch my bottomlip.

"I love you," he whispers and presses his lips to mine as gently as his hands were, wrapping his arms around my neck. I lay my hands on his back and pull him closer to me, kissing back.

"I love you too." I don't know if I told him, or that I just thought it, but my mind is raging and storming like a blizzard, as if his ice has slipped into my veins and is making my head foggy like snowdays.

It seems an eternity before we both pull back at the same time, laying our foreheads against each other's. His eyes are closed when he speaks.

"Touch me."

My heart skips a beat and then goes on with pounding its way out of my ribcage. But this time, I obey to his command without hesitation. My hand travels up his waist, over his chest to his neck. I lightly touch his soft lips with my thumb, listening to his heavily breathing. I push him back, on his bed. His eyes snap open and he looks at me.

"Don't worry," I assure him, "I won't hurt you."

I lean down and press my lips to his neck. While continuing this, I let my hands find places they've never touched; the soft contours of his chest, his hipbone, his thigh... My lips make their way down until I reach his stomach. I wonder if I should go on, but decide that it's not such a good idea.

So I let my tongue flick out and make my way back up, enjoying the moan that escapes him when I do so. I reach his face and see the blush that colours his cheeks, I grin.

"You look immensely cute."

That only makes him blush more and I chuckle before kissing him. I realize how lucky I am; of all people on earth, Fuusuke loves me. I part my lips and make him do the same with my tongue.

His hands curl into my hair, giving me only more of that amazing feeling he was already giving me when he moaned for me. Not that he knows but he turned me on like hell just now.

I press my lower body closely against his, making him moan again. He rolls over, lying on top of me, while miraculously remaining the lip-lock. I place my hands on his back, feeling his tenced muscles. I pull back just enough to speak.

"Are you okay?" He looks away shyly but nods.

"Y-yeah I'm just..." He looks at me again.

"Nervous...?" I smile lightly. "You don't have to be, I am not planning on going any further than this."

He smiles back weakly. "Okay."

Then presses his lips to mine softly.

"Thank you."

"No problem-" _What kind of answer is that, stupid?_

I want to say I'm his boyfriend but then realize, I'm not, or... Well not officially.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Yeah sure."

"Do you... Want to be... My boyfriend?"

His eyes widen and he blushes again.

"Yes." I can't stop the grin that spreads on my face, Fuusuke is mine, finally. I lay my forehead against his and whisper, "I love you."

He touches the side of my face.

"I love you too."

I frown. "I am gonna beat up Sagi though, he hurt you. No one hurts my Fuusuke." He giggles. ''Sure, go ahead.''

Not like he knows that I'm doing it for real.


	2. Chapter 2

No One Touches My Fuusuke -B  
Nagumo's p.o.v.

"Haruya? What are you doing?"

I take a black hoodie from my closet.

"I told you, Sagi hurt you, I'm going to hurt him back."

That idiot needs to pay for what he's done, and I will make him.

"No... No, you can't do that!"

"Of course I can, watch me." I pull the hoodie over my head and look around, where is it...

"Ah!" I think out loud when I find the pocketknife. Fuusuke gasps.

"Haruya no!" I walk to him and bring my face close to his, looking into his blue eyes.

"I am going, and I don't care if I have to bring you to Reina for that so she can keep you busy for a while. He hurt you and he will pay."

He finally seems to notice the determination that flows through me, as he slowly nods.

"What are you going to do..?"

"I don't know," I answer truthfully. 

When I'm outside, I walk to Sagi's house. I know where he lives, of course I do, you don't go on a mission unprepared.

I wait in the alley next to his house until he comes out with a sakka ball under his arm. It's dark and he wants to play sakka?

Okay I've done that as well but I have nothing to fear in the dark, where he has; me.

I pull the hood up and follow him to a small field. Luck is on my side tonight, he's alone.

"Naruya Sagi."

My voice is cold and full emotion at the same time.

"Yes?" He turns with a grin on his face, ugh I hate him.

I take out the pocket knife, knowing he can't see my face, and watch him swallow.

"You've done something very stupid a few days ago."

"I don't know what you're talking about." His voice sounds innocent and normal people might have believed him, but it only makes my hatred grow, just how many times had he done this to be able to look this innocent?

Something inside of me wants to jab the knife through his chest, but I don't, simply because that'd give more trouble than this boy is worth.

So all I do is step closer and hold the knife up to his throat.

"Oh you know, you touched my Fuusuke and you hurt him badly, you made him cry. If you ever touch him again, if I ever see you again, this knife will make its way through that pretty neck of yours. Got it? I don't want to hear anything about Naruya Sagi being inappropriate to anyone."

He nods, looking with big scared eyes at the knife.

"And if you tell anyone about this, I will come to your bed, tie you up and make you wish you were never born."

He nods again, and I see the sweat running down his face. I don't say anything anymore, I just turn around and walk away.

"Don't you dare shoot that ball at me Sagi."

Now my voice is cold, what an idiot, thinking he could shoot a sakka ball at my head. I held the blade of my knife out and used it as a mirror in combination with the moonlight and noticed him raising his foot to shoot.

Idiot.

He gasps and drops to his knees, I have trouble supressing a chuckle while walking home. 

As soon as I open the door, I'm thrown over by Fuusuke, who's squealing.

"There you are! You had me worried sick! Don't you ever stay away that long away anymore!" I stroke his hair.

"I'm here now, in one piece, don't worry."

He looks at me, holding the collar of my hoodie and smiling.

"Yes," he sighs in relief, then presses his lips to mine.

"It's okay Fuusuke, he won't hurt you anymore," I whisper.

"What did you do?" he whispers back.

"Nothing actually, mostly waiting. But he won't hurt you anymore and I am all clean."

His smile grows brighter and he lays his forehead against mine. "Don't ever do that again."

I grin. "I love you." And wink. He presses our lips together, saying it without voicing it: _I love you too._


End file.
